Kung Fu Panda Wiki:About
Policies Administration Parent Page Affiliates}} The is an online community website that is dedicated to the forwarding of knowledge of all things Kung Fu Panda related to the general public for easy viewing and understanding. This encompasses all Kung Fu Panda related media including films, series, music, books, and games. From our description featured on FANDOM: The Kung Fu Panda Wiki is devoted to the internationally popular and successful Kung Fu Panda franchise. Founded in June 2008, the wiki was based off of the original KUNG FU PANDA, an action/comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation that features an alternate ancient China with anthropomorphic animal heroes. The franchise has since expanded and now consists of three films, two spin-off series, five specials, two theme park attractions, and several books and games. This wiki is dedicated to providing detailed information on the in-universe world of Kung Fu Panda, as well as keeping up-to-date on the franchise's latest news. History Founding and adoption The Kung Fu Panda Wiki was first founded and created by WikiSorcerer on June 10, 2008, who then soon left the wiki after having made no contributions. The wiki was then discovered a few months later by Bigmanrob on October 10, 2008, who adopted the wiki and was granted bureaucrat/admin rights. With the aid of a couple other users, Bigmanrob helped to establish most of the wiki's main articles, including the main page, all media articles for Kung Fu Panda, and most of the main characters and locations. This progress continued through June 24, 2009, when Bigmanrob made one final edit to the Kung Fu Panda 2 article before disappearing. The wiki was left in a mostly dormant stage, with only a few passing users making small contributions to the few articles it had. The wiki was then discovered more than a year later by Spottedstar on July 22, 2010, who contributed to the wiki for a week before adopting it and being granted bureaucrat/admin rights. With the help of some recruited users (both old and new), the wiki was revived with dozens of new , , and videos. In addition, essential wiki tools were created: templates, , policies, as well as others. Eventually, the wiki and its community thrived with activity, which spiked with the popularity of Kung Fu Panda 2. The wiki was treated to 's spotlights and news features, as well as some guidance into getting the community more involved through , wiki polls, affiliates, and social networking accounts. .]] Today, the wiki and its community still continue to be actively involved in adding to and improving the wiki's database. Milestones On the wiki * 100th page - Not recorded * 200th page - Not recorded * 300th page - Not recorded * 400th page - Sacred Onyx Council on Nov. 23, 2011 * 500th page - Not recorded * 600th page - Not recorded * 700th page - Yijiro on July 1, 2013 * 800th page - Kung Fu Club (episode)/Transcript on Feb. 16, 2014 * 900th page - Spirit Warrior on Jan. 29, 2016 * 1000th page - The Wrong Way to Mahjong on May 14, 2018 On social media * 100 page likes - Aug. 10, 2012 * 200 page likes - Apr. 18, 2013 * 100 followers - May 8, 2013 * 200 followers - Aug. 14, 2013 * 300 followers - Nov. 24, 2013 * 300 page likes - Mar. 1, 2014 * 400 followers - Apr. 17, 2014 * 500 followers - Jan. 8, 2015 * 400 page likes - Jan. 25, 2015 * 100 blog subs - Jan. 31, 2015 * 200 blog subs - Feb. 28, 2015 * 600 followers - Mar. 15, 2015 * 300 blog subs - Mar. 27, 2015 * 500 page likes - April 26, 2015 * 400 blog subs - May 4, 2015 * 700 followers - May 10, 2015 * 800 followers - Jun. 6, 2015 * 500 blog subs - Jun. 11, 2015 * 900 followers - Jun. 19, 2015 * 600 blog subs - Jul. 1, 2015 * 1000 followers - Jul. 25, 2015 * 700 blog subs - Aug. 12, 2015 * 600 page likes - Aug. 18, 2015 * 800 blog subs - Sep. 14, 2015 * 900 blog subs - Nov. 6, 2015 * 1000 blog subs - Dec. 8, 2015 * 700 page likes - Jan. 17, 2016 * 1500 blog subs - Mar. 31, 2016 * 2000 followers - Apr. 9, 2016 * 1600 blog subs - May 6, 2016 * 2100 followers - May 8, 2016 * 2200 followers - Jun. 7, 2016 * 800 page likes - July 6, 2016 * 2300 followers - Jul. 22, 2016 * 1700 blog subs - Aug. 7, 2016 * 2400 followers - Oct. 2, 2016 * 1800 blog subs - Dec. 4, 2017 Statistics :See and . Purpose Mission Our ongoing objective is to maintain an accurate and detailed online database about all various aspects of the ''Kung Fu Panda'' universe and a friendly community environment for all users. Goals * Collect, update, and properly display information on Kung Fu Panda related subjects * Gather an online community of people interested in building a credible and resourceful encyclopedia about everything in the Kung Fu Panda universe Content Articles Coming soon! Social media * * * * Community Coming soon! Administration Helping out type=search width=45 placeholder=Search our contents break=no type=create width=55 placeholder=Create a new page break=no buttonlabel=Create new article! __NOEDITSECTION__ About